No Mente
by Mihll
Summary: Drabble


Aclaración :Los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo para diversión personal.

** NO MENTE**

.

Por Mihll

.

Si así lo deseaba, podía tentar su fragilidad con el simple movimiento de su mano, el impulso de tomar su vida nacía de su parte inconsciente, de una zona muy oscura de su alma, que no sabía que existía hasta entonces, hasta tenerla presa en la mano metálica de su VF.

Venganza.

¿Por qué una mujer osaba dirigir su vida y restringir el deseo de hacer realidad sus sueños?  
Sentía que la odiaba, más que ayer, más que nunca. Pero la amaba, o eso creía.

—¡Rick!

El grito lejano y aparentemente si la fuerza necesaria para detener su oscura intensión. Sus nervios se tensaron y el impulso hizo que ella sufriera el abrazo poderoso de una pieza metálica que podría hacerla trizas.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!

¿Detenerse? ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? …Quería sentir crujir sus huesos, demostrar a todos que su poder sobre todos no era nada, que no era nadie. Curvó una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras la veía abrir su boca para dejar salir un grito sordo.

— ¡Rick debes soltarla, por Dios que debes hacerlo! —Max gritó una vez más.

—Por Dios no, por Lisa, sólo por Lisa.

Ahí estaba el nombre de Lisa. Su vista buscó el VF de Miriya. La mano que empuñaba el arma se alzó, apuntó a ella.

—Todo por lo que luchaste en tu vida se está perdiendo—Miriya dijo— ¿Arriesgarás todo sólo por ella?

—Desde que la conocí me ha conducido a la locura—susurró..

— ¿Has pensado lo que será de Lisa después de eso?  
La pregunta flotó en el aire, siempre ajena al deseo que recorría su cuerpo.  
Se inclinó a cortar la transmisión.

Una gota de sangre llamó su atención.

Lisa, estaba herida, estaba grave en un hospital, Minmei había sido la culpable.

Su ira se agrandó.

— ¡Miserable! —su gritó conmocionó a sus amigos.

— ¡Rick!

Max miró a su costado, su mujer se negaba a mover su varitech, a disparar contra Rick. Él mismo no podía hacerlo, pero quería salvar a su amigo, a su hermano. ..El arma de su fiel compañero de vuelo se estrelló en el piso, cauto, se movió extendió la mano y le demandó a su amigo.  
—Acabar con ella no mejorará las cosas —dijo —. Dame a Minmei, nos encargaremos de su juicio. Tú no puedes convertirte en su verdugo.

—Fue una trampa. —volvió a susurrar.

—Lo fue, lo sabemos.

Rick reaccionó a un reflejo, instintivamente una mano soltó el gatillo; registró su cabeza, la sintió pegajosa, empapada. Recordó que se había quitado el casco, y ahí estaba entre sus piernas con el interior bañado en sangre.

—Estoy herido—pero sentía que nada le dolía. "Y quiero verla"

Ver a Lisa. Su nuevo deseo impulsó a entregar el cuerpo de la chica y soltar los controles.

—Lo siento tanto.

Max, impaciente, contuvo el aliento. Su amigo ponía en su poder el cuerpo de la chica. Su amigo cedía a las súplicas.

Miriya no era tolerante, ni paciente; su cañón apuntó a Rick.

—Si te mueves, disparo —En respuesta, detuvo toda acción— ¿Max?

El piloto suspiró.

—Sabes que si lo hago, será su fin.

— ¡Sabes que si no lo haces también será su fin y ella morirá!

Max creyó ver a través de la coraza metálica, creyó saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo.

—Rayos Maximilian, te estás condenando. —insistió ella, pero él sólo devolvió el cuerpo y dio dos pasos atrás. Si Minmei no hubiese jugado a ser la damisela en apuros, si las cosas no le hubieran salido terriblemente mal cuando sus falsos captores decidieron aprovecharse de la situación para provecho personal, si Lisa no hubiese tratado de mediar entre ellos para que la liberaran, si Rick no se hubiera decidido a realizar un rescate suicida sólo por verlas a salvo…Si tan solo ese día nunca hubiera comenzado, no estarían en esa situación, no tendría que desarmar a su amigo para entregarlo a un tribunal que lo hundiría en el agujero más oscuro de la tierra.

—Yo…no sé lo que hago.

—Dispara si quieres—Rick retó a Miriya con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Voy a hacerlo, sabes que lo haré.

—De todas formas voy contigo, hermano—su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero antes quiso verla, una vez más, el rostro de la locura que yacía sin fuerzas entres los abollados dedos de su fiel compañero de batallas. Sonrió—Pero tú…

Un estallido resonó por los alrededores.

La punta del cañón de Miriya humeó, Max sintió que se le iba el alma, que en el fondo su vida también se perdía, nada sería igual desde ahora.

Y mientras la sangre escurría entre los dedos empuñados del VF-01, la hermosa guerrera Zentradie se daba cuenta que también había cometido un error.

Fin


End file.
